


短文合集

by burninglight



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line, History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninglight/pseuds/burninglight
Summary: 我写的短文合集。（如果有别的角色会再加入)





	短文合集

孟霖觉得柏宇最近变了。好像比以前粘人，比以前体贴。不会一整天吃鸡，钓鱼，打篮球。虽然他也有一阵子因为脚伤没有打篮球不过其他的事却几乎天天都在做。怎么突然说变就变呢？

也许是因为开始上课了所以没空钓鱼吃鸡，毕竟他是个还剩下25学分的大学生。哪有人大四了还剩25分。早就劝他休学了，反正他学做化妆品和他本业也没什么关系。手机突然震动，是柏宇传来的简讯。

要回家前发简讯给我，我接你回家。

“谁发Line给你？你小男友啊？”柔中靠了过去看了看他们的通讯内容。

“嗯。”孟霖快速的回了一句我要回家了。

“他最近满粘你的。”

“对啊。以前只是回到家传简讯保平安。现在会说要送我回家不要开车什么的。”这个举动也不是说不好至少他们的相处时间比较多了。可是这对习惯自己驾车回家的孟霖来说有点多此一举。因为原本就可以马上开车回家的他现在需要等他来载。

“你有没有听过通常男友突然对女友是因为内疚。杨孟霖你要小心咯。”内疚？柏宇会为了什么事内疚？移情别恋而内疚吗？

派派身边不缺美女还是身材好的女生。会不会是他发现其实还是喜欢女生而内疚？其实要是真的发现自己还是喜欢女生，他倒是挺希望柏宇直接告诉他。至少在他还没投入更多感情前放手。所谓因为长痛不如短痛，不爱的话还是早点放手。他不想到头来连朋友都做不了。

他们付了晚餐钱后到了路边等车。

“你的小男友来了，那我先走了。”不远处看到了熟悉的车。

“嗯。回家小心。”柔中挥了挥手就走了。车子停在了孟霖的面前。孟霖开门上车。

“那么快？”

“我刚好在附近。”

“不是说在考试吗？”

“就出来喘口气。”虽然是那么说可是孟霖看到他车后座上的参考书。孟霖也选择不戳破他的谎言。

一路上也没特别说什么，只是聊着很日常的话题直到孟霖的家楼下。孟霖也没急着下车只是看着柏宇。

“柏宇，你最近为什么对我那么好？”

“我不是一直以来都对你很好吗？”

“要是之前，你会说考试期间需要闭关可是现在还会出来送我回家？”孟霖提出了疑点，柏宇也没什么话可反驳的。

“就因为。。。因为。。我做了一个梦。”一个梦？这答案超乎了孟霖预测中的答案。

“蛤？做梦？”

“我梦到你嫌弃我整天打游戏，钓鱼然后和我分手。”柏宇委屈巴巴的看着孟霖。

“孟霖，如果你觉得我哪里做的不好一定要跟我说。我会尽量改的。不要突然说分手。”原来他这个男朋友不止悲观还有点傻。

“有时间胡思乱想，倒不如花多点心思在学业上。”被孟霖说了柏宇更加伤心。

“我知道了。”看着柏宇有些垂头丧气的表情还是觉得有点心疼。毕竟他为了不要分手而努力改变自己。孟霖上前亲了柏宇的脸颊。他的主动让柏宇笑得见牙不见眼。

“回家小心。”孟霖开了车门。

“等你考完我们一起出去玩。”孟霖说完后才下车。

“你说的哦！”

**Author's Note:**

> 为派尼写的HE短文。希望对你们来说会甜。


End file.
